User talk:Zen shadow
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Geisha world Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Spotlight Request Hi. In order to be spotlighted through a request, the wiki needs to meet some basic criteria, including at least 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when your wiki has had a chance to grow. -- Wendy (talk) 04:03, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Good Job Thank you, I figured I would help this wiki out since I've had about two years of wiki designing and editing. If you need anything else just ask, and another thing; you don't have to put your signature in the mainstream articles, sometimes it affects the code. :) ''DarthCookie'' Talk 22:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm going to start adding articles. And if you want me to make a signature for you, just let me know. Because your signature is kind of bland, no offense. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 22:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Will do when I find someone. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 23:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::And what are your two favorite colors? ''DarthCookie'' Talk 23:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had to know so I could make your signature. It might be a little similar to mine, but it was the quickest job I could do: ''Zen shadow'' Talk ::::Go into your Preferences and scroll down to the section that says Signature. Then put into the little box. Make sure the other little box is clicked though. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 23:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Your welcome, and you left out one bracket in front of the signature. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 00:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh, it wasn't a piece of eye candy that's for sure. But this wiki has a lot of potential that hasn't been tapped into yet. Though, now you do have a person with much experience of remodeling and changing wikis here. I'll help as much as I can. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 00:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Found Geisha World I found it in the post that you had posted. The one requesting more members and helpers. And your missing one bracket "{" in front of your signature, edit it or it won't show. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 17:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: *The requester should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) *The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) *The wiki should have a customized skin. *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. This is our checklist for Spotlight, and more Administrators don't need to be added right now. 2 Administrators per 150 editors. So we need more editors. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 00:38, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::We have to promote the wiki, like in the Wikia promoting forum and other things too. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 14:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Linking Wikis If I find a wiki to link to, I will let them know. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 04:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I see where you've requested it from the most active Bureaucrat, I will post the link to the Manga Wiki on the homepage. ''DarthCookie'' Talk 17:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Did they say yes for the link?--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 23:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, well ask them to link us too, otherwise we won't link them.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 00:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will when I get the chance.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 01:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: How Did I Do? The way I do the articles is you can't go into edit and copy everything, Wikipedia has templates that we don't have or need. You have to copy each paragraph and put the correct section title for each one.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 04:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try, but I can make no guarantees. And please try to improve your grammar on the wikis, some people try to start stuff about that -__-).--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 07:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Define mini-hub.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 08:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm about to ask for an affiliation between us and the Narutopedia and the InuYasha wiki.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:16, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::And here is an interesting link.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm on it.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Alliance What do you mean by forming an alliance?--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 02:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't see anything referring to an alliance, unless your talking about on the main page where it lists the small group of active users. You mean start asking people to come edit here and stay active?--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 15:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll try when I have the time.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I see it, I will alert our affiliates.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 18:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) IRC And go to our IRC channel. You will see the link on the main page.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 19:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. What do you mean, help? Like with getting your wiki's name out there, or what?DDfan80 16:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Yes, you can, but I can't. Here is what you have to do. Sometimes there is this Wiki advertisement on the bottom for "Spruce u your Wiki" which I'm sure you've seen. Click on it. There is this page on communtiy central that helps to attract more users to you if you meet their requirements, which are fairly easy. I can't do it because I'm not an admin on your wiki. Leave a message on the talk page for the page that the ad brings up. Good luck!DDfan80 12:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Your Wiki Needs Question- This wiki is about japanese history right? Your wiki could strive to input- More wikia technological upgrades 2 more consistent users Maybe merge with another Japanese History Wiki Oh, then yeah, you would need like 2 more consistent users and merge with a Japanese History Wiki. If you wanna merge contact the Burea of Wiki Merging on the Alliance of Small Wikis. Prillin101 16:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, go to admin central and read blogs about steps to creating a wiki, also, set up rules, I'll consult with other senators fo any other ideas. Prillin101 18:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I would but if have no idea about Japan... Sorry, though I might be able to get a friend of mine on your wiki, one sec... Prillin101 18:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind... Turns out i thought the guy had a japanese roleplay wiki... It was Harry Potter... Wierdest fail ever... Prillin101 18:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Help What help do you want? I can cope with technical but not information. 08:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC)